What Brothers Do
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Jake and Ezekiel practically act like brothers most all of the time in the series. So, what do the two of them do in their spare time? Just like typical brothers and best friends are, the two of them often are inseparable. Written for Jake and Ezekiel Day Two through Day Six for the #librariansshipathon! (Jake and Ezekiel are my BrOTP of the show, by the way!) No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Argue

**What Brothers Do**

 _Chapter One: Argue_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters. They respectfully belong to TNT and other owners of the franchise. Also, I do not really know how brothers interact, as my sister and I are the only two kids my parents had and we are both girls who get along very well together. So, I am basing it a bit off of TV shows I watch with guys that act like brothers, as well as my two cousins who are twin brothers.**

Siblings often have the strongest bonds throughout their lives than they will ever have with other people, often times including their parents as well. All siblings tend to understand one another better than anyone else in the world ever could, allowing for deeper bonds to form between them. However, there are times when even the closest siblings will be at each other's throats either figuratively or literally throughout their lives just because of sheer annoyance or misunderstanding. Often, the annoying behaviors or words of a sibling can turn into all-out arguing for about five minutes before one sibling, typically the oldest, backs off when he or she realizes that it is not worth getting in trouble to continue the argument with the younger sibling. Such is the case with Jacob Stone and Ezekiel Jones. Not brothers by blood, but brothers in mind as they both think of one another as a brother neither man had in his life before the Library. Ezekiel was an only child who grew up with his mother who died when the young Australian thief was only sixteen, and Jake grew up in a house full of sisters for most of his life until his half-brother was born when Jacob was eighteen and had moved out of his father's house where he would never have to hide his genius intelligence from his family any more when he wasn't around them. His mother had been the only one to understand, and she had died in a terrible car accident when Jake was only ten-years-old. So, no, Jake never really claimed to have a brother, as Eliot had taken Jake's step-mother's last name of Spencer. Jacob Stone really despised Eliot Spencer and hoped he would never meet him again. So, the relationship of having a brotherhood between Jake and Ezekiel seemed like it would be an amazing opportunity for both men to have that male friendship and support they never had in their respective childhoods. And yet, neither Jacob nor Ezekiel could account for how much they would argue with one another. There are five main topics that the master thief and art historian typically argue about throughout the year.

 _Number One: Who Is the Best at Everything?_

"You—You don't know how to use a card catalog?!" Jake practically seethes with rage as he asks his question in an incredulous manner.

Honestly, he doesn't know why he continues to ask Ezekiel Jones to do him favors most days. He almost always ends up being disappointed. _Almost always._

"It's the twenty-first century!" Ezekiel counters, his own rage and shock coming out in his voice.

Never before in his life has he been asked to use a card catalog. He never really intended to be asked that question in his life, really. After all, Ezekiel Jones does not use a card catalog when there are computers in all the libraries he has ever been to.

"I don't know how to shoe a horse, either!" Ezekiel shouts, just wanting to call out one of the things that he knows Jacob actually knows how to do and enjoys doing in his spare time when he helps out at ranches or farms.

"Jones, listen, man," Jake calls after him, raising his voice to be heard upstairs since Ezekiel keeps creeping further upstairs to put more distance between himself, Jake, and the card catalog.

Using a card catalog would require actual _work,_ something Ezekiel Jones, thief extraordinaire, would rather not do right now.

"Shoeing a horse is very important work! You think that horse ranchers or farmers can just depend on machines to do everything for them?" Jake begins to formulate his side of the argument, and Ezekiel simply rolls his eyes from the floor above Jake.

"Oh, here comes the ancient history lesson again!" Ezekiel calls back to the cowboy, a smirk apparent on the young thief's face as his eyes gain a challenging look in them.

He loves to argue with Jake almost daily. It truly gives him what he believes most real siblings go through at least a few times in their lives. The young thief has no idea what it is like to have a sibling, so any time he can experiment with the feeling with either Jake or Cassandra, he loves to pretend the older LITs have always been present in his life as surrogate siblings of some kind.

"Jones, I swear," Jake says between gritted teeth as he makes his way up the stairs. "If you don't stop actin' like you're just decades younger than us, you're gonna wind up learning why people are scared of my bar brawlin' skills," the cowboy threatens, knowing very well that Ezekiel talks about himself like he is just the world's youngest and coolest celebrity.

It's frankly been annoying Jacob Stone since day one of meeting the guy. And now, it's just starting to remind him of when his oldest sister Ciara would pick a fight with his youngest sister Annabelle over anything and everything. Ciara was a year and a half younger than Jacob, and Annabelle was only six years younger than Jake, so the three of them weren't that far apart in age, especially considering that their middle sister Elizabeth was born three years after Jake. So, it really made no sense to Jake why Ezekiel wants to argue with him almost as much as Ciara and Annabelle used to argue when Jake was younger and still lived at his father's house. That just didn't make since to the cowboy.

"I mean, look, Jones, I'm only about ten years older than you at most!" Jake says, starting to calm down, but he still can't help but be angry with the young thief. "I mean, that makes me young enough or you old enough to be my brother if we had the same parents. So, get your ego out of the clouds and come and help me! I'm sick of you actin' like a child, man!"

"Don't you _ever_ say those words while taking that superior tone with me, Stone! I'm not someone you can manipulate or control!" Ezekiel shouts at the top of his lungs, running up the stairs even faster until he can reach his bedroom at the Annex before he slams the door shut.

"Ezekiel, I didn't mean to yell at ya like that," Jacob softly assures from outside of Ezekiel's bedroom. "Can I please come in and apologize?" the cowboy inquires, thoroughly feeling sorry that he yelled at Ezekiel and practically called him an ego-manic child.

There is still no reply from the young thief, save from the sound of him jumping onto his bed and burying his face in a pillow.

"Look, man, I messed up. Can't we at least talk?"

"NO! Go away until you can act like a responsible member of the team who may actually care for his teammate's feelings and past!"

And so, Jake walks away, hands in his pockets, not sure of how to respond, or even if Ezekiel wants an apology.

The second main time they argue about who is better at certain skills is not long after the time loop is broken and they are back at the Annex. Jake is trying to train with Baird on how to best use the environment of an area or major battle to his advantage. So, the result is Jake comes into the main room of the Annex before picking up a crowbar and spinning it around, not sure why exactly there is a crowbar, but not caring since he and Eve are working on staging battles between the two of them where both Jake and Eve can train. Jacob spins the crowbar in his right hand, almost whacking an unsuspecting Ezekiel Jones in the head with it as the young Australian thief comes into the room to grab his wallet off his desk.

"Would you watch it with that thing?" Ezekiel jokes, dropping down to the floor to avoid being smacked in the head with either Jake's free hand or the crowbar.

The crowbar would hurt, but he'd never hear the end of it if Jake could actually manage to catch him. Occasionally, when Jake is going on and on about something or being particularly annoying, Ezekiel will come up behind him and give him a light smack on the head like he has seen other guys do during sports practice or when Ezekiel used to see his two sets of twin cousins- one set of girls and one set of boys- do the same thing to either annoy one another or make the other laugh.

"I think I know how to handle this," Jake assures, twirling the crowbar and then smashing it into a training dummy that Eve has set up for Jacob's training when she is on a mission or date with Flynn and therefore cannot be at the Annex with her LITs.

"Do ya? I mean, I'm not one to judge a bloke on his technique, but I can't help but point out yours is just frankly disturbing," Ezekiel laughs, ducking under the sweep of the crowbar again before holding out one hand towards Jake. "Give it to me, and I'll show you how to do that, Stone," the thief offers, thinking back to when his mother taught him how to take his environment and fight with it.

Lana Jones had been a thief as well, a pretty good one at that, and she had taught Ezekiel everything she knew. But, when she died when Ezekiel was a teenager, he hadn't been able to learn hand-to-hand combat, thus why he especially needs either Eve or Jake to protect him from such threats on missions. That's why Ezekiel has Jake do all the punching and kicking on their solo missions while he does all the running with the artifacts to make sure the magic gets back to the Annex and Library safely.

"What are you talkin' about, man? I know how to use a crowbar. I mean in the time loop, I…." Jake starts his rebuttal, only to see the pained look behind Ezekiel's dark brown eyes that the Australian thief is doing his best to keep hidden.

Jake clears his throat, trying to get rid of the start to that conversation before beginning to talk to Ezekiel again.

"I mean, I've been usin' tools since I was like ten years old, Jones. What are you even gonna be able to show me that I don't already know?" Jake asks with a challenging tone in his voice that he only uses around Ezekiel. "Hmm?"

Ezekiel turns around on his heel and then swipes the crowbar from the cowboy's hands, a sly smirk forming on the young thief's face.

"How not to let your guard down and let your weapon be stolen, cowboy," he laughs, moving the crowbar to where it is positioned like a sword before beaconing Jake forward with the opposite hand.

"All right. If that's how it's gonna be, bring it on, thief!"

"Oh, you asked for it now, mate!"

The two of them continue poking fun at one another's worst skills for the rest of the night, all the while helping one another become better in the areas of skills they lack. So, maybe their arguing doesn't result in consequences that are bad all of the time…

 _Number Two: Who is the Favorite?_

The question about who the favorite is actually is one of the most frequent things Ezekiel and Jacob tend to argue about. However, no one's answer truly changes, and most of the time, the contest ends in a tie or has no winner at all.

"I'm tellin' you, Jones, _I'm_ the favorite," Jacob brags when he and Ezekiel come back from retrieving the Tonic of Goblins from a cave in the Southeast where some very threatening goblins were planning on turning the whole population of the Southeast United States into goblin soldiers for their army.

"Uh, maybe in your head, Stone. Clearly, _I'm_ the favorite," Ezekiel counters. "I mean, look at me. Who wouldn't say Ezekiel Jones is their favorite person in the world?" he smirks, thinking that everyone in the world must love him as much as he loves himself, even though the Australian thief knows that people and magical creatures try to kill him around twice a week.

"Hmmm, that's a hard question," Jake sarcastically remarks, rolling his blue eyes as he step into the main room of the Annex, shaking rainwater out of his dark brown hair. "Let's see… For starters, there's all the people you ever robbed," the art historian begins to list, earning him a scoff from Ezekiel.

"I more like calling it _borrowing without the intent to return._ And, besides, none of those people really know who I am, so they can't just hate me by name or reputation," Ezekiel laughs, jumping up and touching the top of the overhanging bookshelf he and Jake pass while going to store the Tonic of Goblins with all the other potions in the Library's collection. "So, try again, mate," he challenges, picking up a stray bag of chips off the table and beginning to crunch on the contents within.

"Okay, more people. I'm pretty sure you're not Jenkins' favorite person in the world, not to mention you're not Flynn's. Flynn acts like he can't stand you more than half of the time," Jake smirks, confident in this answer.

"Oh, really?" Ezekiel challenges, raising one eyebrow at his fellow Librarian.

"Really."

"Well, why don't we just go and ask them for ourselves, then?"

Jake agrees to Ezekiel's thought, and so once the Tonic of Goblins is secure in the potion room, he and the thief head back into the Annex to try and find their friends that are now considered to be like family.

The first person that the duo of Librarians stumbles upon is Jenkins.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stone and Mr. Jones. I assume that the retrieval of the Tonic of Goblins was successful, gentlemen?" Jenkins inquires, setting down a werewolf tooth for closer examination once all of the equipment in his lab is finished testing the new sample the unicorn in the Library's collection produced this morning.

"Yep. Already back down in the Library, Jenkins," Jake assuages the caretaker's fears.

"Well, that is definitely a relief. We couldn't have the entire Southeast turning into goblins. Why, then we would have quite a problem on our hands, especially as the start of school is approaching," Jenkins lets out a sigh of relief, thinking of how terrible that could have been with all of the children aged from five to seventeen being concentrated in an area exposed to the Tonic of Goblins. "I, for one, would not want a horde of goblin children running around and not getting their education in."

"Jenkins, that's great and all, but we actually had a question for ya," Ezekiel speaks up, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yes, Mr. Jones? What can I do for you today?" the caretaker inquires, resting his arms against a desk before holding his chin in his hands like he did when Flynn announced that the Library now also belonged to the LITs.

"Well, Jake and I wanted to know who your favorite person in the Library is," Ezekiel answers, that same smug smile reappearing on his face.

"Oh, well… Before you people came along, it used to be Charlene before we began to drift apart and that sort of thing. And, she still holds a very high spot in my heart even with her being trapped in the mirror. However, my new favorite person I would have to say is… Colonel Baird," Jenkins responds, not having to take long to debate his answer within his own mind.

"What?" Jake and Ezekiel ask in sync.

"You gentlemen act as if you are surprised," Jenkins remarks with a hint of his sassy persona sinking through his tone of voice.

"Well, yeah! I thought it'd be me!" Ezekiel comments, starting to get very offended that Jake was right about Jenkins' vote.

"Or, ya know, I was kinda hoping you would pick me over Ezekiel," Jake adds in his own comment, not sure where he falls in Jenkins' hierarchy.

"I do not believe so. Neither of you are in the top two spots as those naturally belong to Charlene and Colonel Baird," Jenkins assures the two bickering Librarians. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some very important work to get back to. I advise you gentlemen do the same."

Jake and Ezekiel share a look before going in search of Eve, Flynn, and Cassandra. Surely someone would pick them as being the favorite.

Oh, were the two men wrong in their shared prediction. Flynn, like the hopeless romantic he is, picked Eve as his favorite person in the Library, and that statement almost made Ezekiel want to vomit from the extreme lovey-dovey side of Flynn that came out when the Head Librarian began to talk about everything he enjoyed and admired about Eve as a person. Almost. Ezekiel managed to restrain himself and not throw up in the Library or Annex. Eve, likewise, stated that Flynn is her favorite person at the Library, but she at least told Jake and Ezekiel that they both ranked the same as one another and as Cassandra, a fact which made both men a little bit happier, but it still wasn't the same as being considered a favorite. So, with only one person left in the Library that had known them the same time as the others in the Annex, Jake and Ezekiel start to seek out Cassandra, only to not receive a truly helpful answer from her either. She told them that she wouldn't pick favorites among the five other people that she shares her job and life with at the Library due to not wanting everyone else to feel left out. However, Cassandra did impart that if she did pick a favorite that it would be either Eve or Jenkins who would claim the top spot. So much for Ezekiel and Jake trying to prove either of them was the favorite of the Library's team.

 _Number Three: Making Fun of One Another_

Another thing that the two men like to argue about is what they can use to make fun of each other. Now, making fun of one another is not technically arguing, but any parent of more than one child typically calls their children jeering one another for fun as arguing. At least, in Jake's experience, his father would claim he and Ciara were arguing as young children when they would have a pillow fight or make fun of each other's drawings they would do in a sketch pad their mother got them. And so, Jake and Ezekiel, like friends and siblings do with one another, often push one another to the limits by teasing one another constantly about anything and everything they can think about that seems to be funny at the time.

"Would somebody remind me why this guy is even here?" is one of Jake's favorite phrases he likes to quip at Ezekiel when the Australian thief seems to not understand something unless it is from popular culture or an area of study he actually cares enough to learn about and pay attention to.

Ezekiel often has something to rebuke that statement, usually a sarcastic phrase or even showing that he does, indeed know what the others are talking about. Sometimes he just chooses to act like he doesn't know something where he doesn't have to answer any pressing question or be considered the expert on something that doesn't have to do with hacking or computer codes. Typically, his response is very one-sided and directs flames and shade at none other than one Jacob Stone.

"To help make sure you don't end up electrocuted, or killed. Or, even to help get you through magical locks or regular computer codes and structures that would otherwise be impossible for you to get through without my help," Ezekiel answers with a smug smile, and just his comeback is usually enough to make Jake stop egging him on and making fun of him for at least a few hours.

And, thus, the cycle usually begins again a few hours later, usually switching to where Ezekiel will make fun of Jake first and then Jacob will be forced to retaliate with his own comeback or slight insult made all in good fun.

However, not long later, the cycle begins anew and Jake starts to make fun of Ezekiel once again, as it is one of his favorite things to do in order to make Ezekiel both mad and usually also succeeds in making the thief laugh.

"You know, sometimes I don't think you guys take me seriously," Ezekiel says when he feels like the rest of the team is just laughing at his ideas or not treating them as good ideas because he is Ezekiel Jones, worldwide thief.

It also doesn't help that he is the youngest of the team, in addition to being the most impulsive of the team when Flynn does not hold that spot for the moment being.

"Seriously?" "There's times you think we do?" Jake jokes in a deadpan tone, though Ezekiel can always tell that the art historian is joking and not really meaning anything by his teasing tone of voice.

However, to others who may not know their style of trading insults with one another, it may seem like they are truly meaning the insults and are not just joking around with each other. And yet, Jake and Ezekiel wouldn't have it any other way, as they get the relationship true brothers would have formed over the years of growing up with one another in the same house.

 _Number Four: Calling Out the Other's Mistakes or Lack of Skills_

Yet another form of "arguing" that Jake and Ezekiel engage in is pointing out flaws each other makes or the lack of skills that they have on any given day.

"I dunno. Was it his left? He drops his left!" Ezekiel likes to tease whenever Jake has reported that he had to punch someone in either the face or chest due to them being attacked by someone magical or non-magical, depending on the day.

Ever since that time in the club when all four of them went to track down Dorian Grey and Jake used his left fist, Ezekiel likes to bring up the fact that Jake doesn't hit as well with his left hand as he does with his right. It is a funny way for Ezekiel to make reference to the fact that the athletic Jacob Stone is bad at something that he claims to be an expert at.

"I was holding back. Okay?" Jake argues every time, a smile on his face most days as he has come to accept the fact that the joke from Ezekiel will always come, without fail, just like the daily mail.

Another one of their favorite things to make fun of together is Ezekiel's thieving skills, whether they are good or bad that day. One particular time that the conversation is brought up is when Ezekiel triggers an alarm that is either silent, not listed on the blueprints of the building, or even one that is not compatible with the machine or lock in question.

"That shouldn't have happened," Ezekiel always says whenever that unfortunate mistake happens, not wanting his friends turned family thinking that he set off the alarm by accident or on purpose.

"Some master thief!" Jake always shouts about the wailing alarm, a smug look on his face as he pokes fun at his best friend and brother figure's mistake.

"That shouldn't have happened!" Ezekiel always defends his work before working at twice the speed to try and trick the alarm into thinking that the threat has already been dealt with and does not need to keep blaring.

Because, when you were joking with your best friend about your talents that aren't up to their usual standards, who could get mad at you?

 _Number Five: Unrealistic Expectations_

"This isn't fair!" Ezekiel shouts when Eve and Flynn are trapped in the past with Moriarty, Prospero, and William Shakespeare.

"Nobody said it would be," Jake says, keeping his voice low, and he can't help but let the anger out in his voice. "But, there's no way to get them back, Jones. We tried, man, but we can't get them out of the past. We've gotta move on," the cowboy continues his words of remorse to the crying Australian thief in front of him.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Ezekiel shouts at nearly the top of his lungs, knocking off a pile of books in the process. "They shouldn't be trapped in the past because of a dumb wizard who thought the end of the world was a good idea for him to try out. I can't believe you're just gonna take defeat like that, Stone! You of all people should know never to give up on others going through a rough time!" the thief yells, running up the stairs and trying to head for his bedroom.

"Jones, you have some unrealistic expectations, all right?"

"Don't talk to me again, Jacob Stone! I never wanna hear any of your pessimism again! You know how much Baird was like a mother to me! Now she's gone! And now I've lost the man I thought was my brother to the darkness that seems to follow us around almost daily!"

That was really one of the hardest conversations Jake has ever had with anyone in his entire lie. He just hopes when the time is right he can figure out how to apologize to the thief and regain the brotherhood they once shared.

 **Author's Note: And there is my Jake and Ezekiel contribution for the second day of the shipathon week! For all of you who may have read my previous stories for the shipathon, I must apologize to you for not posting for quite a few days. I am in the middle of trying to write those stories now. I will try my hardest to get it up if I can before my senior year in high school starts in a week! Thanks for your understanding! Anyway, I may take some days of from the shipathon, such as when school starts back in a week. My school work comes back, and I have another fandom week I am participating in during the last week of September. However, I will always try to catch back up. Well, that's about all I have to say other than I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot and reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, Jake and Ezekiel are my BrOTP of the** ** _Librarians_** **series! All right, that's all I have to say for now. Have a good morning, afternoon, or night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Video Game War

**Chapter Two: Video Game War**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters. They belong to TNT and any other respective owners of the franchise. Special shout-out to Writer of Gotham who reviewed last chapter!**

Another activity that all siblings love to do with one another is play games with each other. Whether these games are played outdoors or inside, almost all games between siblings either end up a challenge or result in hysterical laughing as they joke about either the game itself or the consequences it inflicted. Most siblings these days love to play video games with one another, and Jake and Ezekiel, while not brothers by blood, fit this same sibling stereotype. Almost every Friday night after a busy week of missions and magic, Jake and Ezekiel rush upstairs with two pizzas into the Library's theatre room in order to get their game on with the gaming consoles they set up about a month after the Library returned to its full and former glory. This Friday is no different, save for Ezekiel and Jake have gotten cheesy bites to go along with their pizza and drinks for the night. Tonight is Ezekiel's time to pick the game first, and he crashes down into his red beanbag chair with a large grin on his face. Jake begins to think he is most definitely in for it, knowing Ezekiel tends to pick games that the cowboy is not the best at.

"And what, pray tell, is tonight's choice that has you smilin' bigger than a cat who ate a canary, Jones?" Jake inquires, reaching over and grabbing a new slice of pepperoni pizza from the box nearest him.

"Oh, you know…" Ezekiel trails off, quickly selecting his profile on the Xbox as the main one where Jacob can't see the name of the game just yet. "Just one of our usual fighting games that is no way unfair towards either one of us," the thief smirks, turning in the opposite direction from Jake where the cowboy and oldest LIT cannot see him smirking.

"You picked it again, didn't you?" Jake asks, mild annoyance in his voice as he powers up his Xbox controller to get ready to play whatever game Ezekiel has picked this time.

"I have no idea what you could be implying, mate," Ezekiel scoffs, trying to play innocent as the title screen loads on the giant TV in the Library's theatre.

"Yep! I called it!" Jake groans, rolling his blue eyes at the screen as he notices the game is one he absolutely _hates_ playing with Ezekiel almost every time the young Australian thief picks the game. " _Injustice: Gods Among Us._ Yep, the usual suspect," the art historian continues, grabbing a cheesy bite and putting it in his mouth.

"Well, I see no distinct advantage that I have over you in this game than in any other game. I mean, I just have nimble fingers is all, mate," Ezekiel laughs, taking a piece of his double pepperoni and extra cheese pizza and taking a huge bite before setting it back into the box.

"Mm-hmm. Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Well, I can't help it you don't know how to play the game, Stone!"

With that, Ezekiel hits the multiplayer option, and the two men begin to pick their characters for the fighting they are about to involve themselves in.

Jake ends up choosing Green Arrow as his character; Ezekiel, meanwhile, chooses the Joker, one of his favorite villains of all times.

"Wakey-wakey!" Ezekiel shouts along with Joker as he uses his special power on the game to blow up Jake's version of Green Arrow.

"Why do you always insist on pickin' these long-legged characters that also have either ropes, guns, or frost powers?" Jake complains, frustration evident on his face as he loses for the tenth time in a row that night alone.

His record is quite embarrassing for the cowboy who has grown up fighting and watching superheroes battle villains. With that in mind, Jacob does not believe that he should have a battle record of 60 wins to 135 losses with almost all of those fights being against Ezekiel. Occasionally, Flynn will play against the two male LITs, but the Head Librarian usually loses to both Ezekiel and Jacob, only winning a slim percentage of the time with Superman or Batman. Ezekiel's record, meanwhile, is an impressive 169 wins to 26 losses, a truly spectacular feat.

"Uh, none of the characters have just any distinct advantages, mate," Ezekiel argues against this point, sighing as Jake goes to the choose a new fighter option. "Again, I have nimbler fingers than you and can just roll with hitting buttons every second of the fight. Not my fault you can't also do that during our battle with the lame characters you end up picking," the Australian thief laughs, selecting the Joker once again while Jake decides on Aquaman, one of his favorite characters to play as.

"Oh, whatever! You were raised in the technology era with controllers at your fingertips once you made enough money on your own or stole one to play," Jake begins to defend his own failures and shortcomings in the game they are playing. "Second, you're used to playin' with electronics since you hack all the technology and alarms at museums, houses, military bases, and who knows what else," the cowboy continues, only for Ezekiel to laugh and wave a hand at that statement.

"Says a sore loser," Ezekiel continues to laugh, a sly grin on his face as he dodges Jake's super move that he used to try and wipe the young thief out of the round quickly.

About one and a half hours later, the _Injustice_ battle is over, with Jake losing 58 out of the 60 battles he and Ezekiel fought against one another, and then the art historian refuses to play the superhero and villain game any longer. So, Ezekiel goes back to the Xbox home before ejecting the disk and allowing Jacob to choose the next game they are going to battle in. He didn't expect Jake to pick the game the cowboy ends up slipping into the disk tray for the second game of the night.

 _Plants Vs. Zombies_ starts to play on-screen, and this time, Jake and Ezekiel must work together in order to save their garden and house from the zombies that are trying to break in.

"Put a peashooter on the third row, Stone!" Ezekiel shouts over the chaos of a massive zombie wave that is starting to come along in the garden.

"Got it! Now, put a Wall-Nut in front of the frozen peashooter to save our best plant to defeat the zombie horde!" Jake calls back to his best friend, setting down the peashooter in order to help them defeat the swarm of zombies beginning to form on the third row.

"I gotcha covered, mate! Can you put a cherry on the row down there near the football players and pole vaulters?" the Australian thief asks in desperation, noticing how the zombies in that row are starting to eat through their main plant defenses.

Jake does as he was asked, and soon enough, five zombies are piles of ash on the screen that soon get blown away by the virtual wind. Just the animation alone is enough to make Ezekiel and Jake bust out laughing so hard until their sides begin to hurt.

"Oh my gosh! I think that gets funnier every time we play this game!" Ezekiel laughs, pausing the game as tears come out of his eyes due to how hard he is laughing over the overly hysterical animation that is present in the game.

"Yeah, man! I just think that the animators didn't mean for it to be as gut-bustin' as it is, but it's pretty funny to see them in a pile of ash just because of a cherry!" Jacob agrees, his sides heaving as he laughs at the overall humor of the game.

Now, the game is rated for people over ten, but that doesn't mean that two grown men like Jake and Ezekiel can't enjoy the game as they work together to defeat zombies, something that both Ezekiel and Jacob have always wanted to do now that they know magical and supernatural forces actually exist. Jenkins one time walked in on the two best friends playing _Plants Vs. Zombies_ , and to say the caretaker was surprised by their choice of a game is a complete understatement. The famous Knight of the Round Table was thoroughly shocked and somewhat appalled at the game the two new Librarians chose to play on their off time. For one, Jenkins saw the "rather juvenile animation", as the caretaker called it, and he instantly wondered why the two men would be playing a game aimed at children. Secondly, the zombies were kind of freaking Jenkins out the longer he looked at their beady eyes and rather grey complexion as Jake and Ezekiel proceeded to battle zombies with _plants_ of all things. However, the two best friends love playing the garden warfare game as one of their stress relievers after a busy and stressful week out in the field with the magical threats and even scientific threats such as the time loop in DARPA.

Later on in the night, Ezekiel and Jake break out some bags of popcorn and eat other snacks while playing other games such as _Kinetic Sports, WWE Wrestle Mania_ , and even _Fable III_ as they continue their video game war and even continue to play more co-op games such as is the case with _Fable III._ Eventually, both men start to yawn, and they may tease one another about the fact that the other is getting tired at such an early time in the night. However, in actuality, it is around one in the morning, and only Eve and Flynn are still awake because they just got back from a mission in Japan that required their absolute attention due to the entire island being at stake due to a current problem with the dragon feud acting up once more. The Head Librarian and his beautiful Guardian head into the theatre room, having learned from Jenkins that the two LITs did not ever leave from the room after he had checked in on them around midnight with a fresh supply of popcorn and drinks for the two men. So, Eve and Flynn head into the room and see the Xbox on its home screen and then subsequently find the two grown men crashed in the sleeping bag, drool spilling out of Jake's mouth and a snore or two coming out of Ezekiel's mouth as he kicks his foot in his sleep. Ezekiel had his hands wrapped around his red bean-bag chair like a pillow, and Jake mostly is laid back on the blue bean-bag like it is a chair someone would fall asleep in on a long car ride or on a plane.

"Video game night?" Flynn inquires in a rather loud whisper as he and Eve come into the theatre to pick up some of the trash and empty food boxes and bowls that the two LITs left on the floor.

"Most likely," Eve whispers in an actual whisper as she goes over to the Library theatre's cabinet to bring out some of the spare blankets that they keep in there for when the whole Library team and family comes together to watch movies in the room. "The boys tend to have one every Friday night as a stress reliever while Cassandra does word-search puzzles or Sudoku in her room," the blonde Guardian explains to her Librarian fiancé, draping a green blanket over Ezekiel in the process.

"And they didn't invite me?" Flynn questions in fake shock as he opens his mouth in the way he does when he wants to either act like he is shocked or when he is _actually_ shocked.

" _Flynn,"_ Eve warns through gritted teeth as Ezekiel begins to stir in his sleep.

It's hard enough getting the young thief to fall asleep now after the time loop, let alone how long it takes him to _keep_ him asleep. Not to mention, Ezekiel took almost four months to start playing video games again, a fact which told the others that he did actually remember all of the time loops and all the deaths in said loops.

"If you wake up Ezekiel or Jacob, I will not go to Rome with you next week like you want me to. Plus, not to mention, I may even give you the silent treatment because you _know_ how hard it is for Ezekiel to fall asleep now because of the time loop," Eve continues, the stern tone still in her voice as she moves to cover Jake with a blanket and actually give him some support for his neck where he is not just completely sore in the morning for their mission to Chile.

"Heard and processed," Flynn smiles, happy to see the maternal side of Eve that he only hopes can become a reality in the future.

He wants to have children with his darling Guardian in the future once they are married in a few months' time.

"It really is sweet how much you act like their mother, Eve," Flynn compliments, coming up behind his fiancée and pressing a soft kiss to her head and then moving down to press one more to her neck.

"Well, they make it easy on me. They act enough like brothers that it's not hard to imagine them always growing up together" Eve happily sighs, leaning into Flynn's touch and pressing a kiss, soft and slow onto his lips.

 **Author's Note: And there is my Jake and Ezekiel contribution for the third day of the shipathon week! Another special shout-out to** ** _Writer of Gotham_** **who has been so nice in her reviews and support of my** ** _Librarians_** **stories! For all of you who may have read my previous stories for the shipathon, I must apologize to you for not posting for quite a few days. I am in the middle of trying to write those stories now. I will try my hardest to get it up if I can before my senior year in high school starts in less than a week! Thanks for your understanding! Anyway, I may take some days of from the shipathon, such as when school starts back in a week. My school work comes back, and I have another fandom week I am participating in during the last week of September. However, I will always try to catch back up. Well, that's about all I have to say other than I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot and reviews are always appreciated! Oh, and in case it wasn't obvious, Jake and Ezekiel are my BrOTP of the** ** _Librarians_** **series! All right, that's all I have to say for now. Have a good morning, afternoon, or night!**


End file.
